Timepieces such as watches have been used for the primary purpose of keeping and displaying time for many years. Timepiece watch faces come in a variety of styles, types and versions allowing for wide ranging uses and style preference. While many different timepiece designs have been created, including various watch faces and band styles, the appearance and visual functionality of most timepieces is not customizable after the timepiece has been created. In fact, while the band of some timepieces may be replaceable, typically, the appearance of the face plate of most watches or timepieces does not change and is not changeable by the wearer. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a timepiece device in which the appearance of the face plate of the watch could be easily and conveniently changed as desired by the wearer.
Moreover, while some timepieces have been designed to allow for some customization of certain aspects of the timepiece by the user, these designs typically require a number of intricate pieces which makes manufacturing more costly and expensive. Similarly, the intricate pieces of these designs provide complicated mechanisms for allowing customization. Such complicated designs may preclude children or others from having the ability to actually customize the timepiece and make the customization process inconvenient, thereby limiting the market for which the timepiece could be sold. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a timepiece device in which the face plate of the watch could be simply and easily changed as desired by a user of virtually any age.
Finally, it would be advantageous to provide a timepiece wherein customizing the face plate of the timepiece did not affect the time displayed by the watch or affect the users ability to view the displayed time. For example, the time displayed by some timepieces which allow for customization, is affected during the customization process. In these designs, the watch or timepiece must be reset or re-synchronized to display the correct time. As a result, customization or individualization of the timepiece may be more difficult and time consuming than expected, thereby defeating the purpose of the watch.